Sometimes
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Tudo o que Serena mais deseja é ficar com o seu verdadeiro amor. Mas seu medo e insegurança podem dificultar as coisas.
1. A razão e o coração

Disclamer: Os personagens de Sailor Moon pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi.

Sinopse: Tudo o que Serena mais deseja é ficar com o seu verdadeiro amor. Mas seu medo e insegurança podem dificultar as coisas.

Sometimes 

**Capítulo 1 – A razão e o coração**

Já faz um ano desde que as Sailors livraram o mundo do caos e que Seiya, Taiki e Yaten voltaram ao seu planeta natal. Agora tudo está em paz.

Serena, você ainda está acordada à uma hora dessas?

Estou sim, Lua. Eu não consigo dormir, não adianta.

Continua pensando nele, não é?

Eu não posso evitar, Lua! Desde a última vez que nos vimos ele não sai da minha cabeça...

Flashback

Então você voltou à Terra só pra me ver?

Isso mesmo, Bombom. Eu quero que você saiba que os meus sentimentos por você não mudaram. Ainda que você tenha escolhido ficar com o seu noivo, eu ainda tenho a esperança de que você mude de idéia sobre nós dois.

Seiya, seus sentimentos não mudaram, mas os meus sim. Eu não escolhi ficar com o Darien, estou com ele porque é assim que tem que ser. No futuro nós somos casados e temos uma filha. Eu não posso mudar isso; não tenho escolha.

Do que você está falando, Bombom?

Eu descobri que não sinto mais o que sentia antes pelo Darien. Isso pode parecer loucura, depois de tudo o que nós passamos juntos, mas é a verdade.

Então, o que você está me dizendo é que não ama mais o Darien, mas continua com ele apenas porque sabe que no futuro vocês ficam juntos?

Acho que sim.

Mas isso não faz sentido! Você não pode ficar com alguém só porque acha que "deveria ser assim!" Você só vai ser infeliz desse jeito!

Mas é a coisa certa a fazer! Você não entende! Além disso, você nem deveria estar aqui pra começar!

Bombom, só me responde uma coisa: você disse que os seus sentimentos em relação ao Darien mudaram, mas e em relação a mim? Você continua não querendo nada mais além da minha amizade?

Bem, eu...

Responda Bombom!

Eu não sei! Não me pergunte isso, por favor!

Mas...

O que eu sinto não importa, eu preciso cumprir o meu destino!

Fim do Flashback

Eu não posso negar, Lua. Estou completamente apaixonada pelo Seiya. Sinto tanta falta dele! Queria tanto poder deixar tudo pra ficar com ele, mas eu tenho medo. Porque pertencemos a mundos diferentes, além disso, e Tókio de Cristal, e Rini?

Serena, apesar de tudo isso você precisa dize ra ele o que sente.

Às vezes eu acho que devo dizer, às vezes eu acho que não. Ah, Lua! Eu não sei o que fazer!

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente! Essa é uma fic Serena/Seiya, como já deu pra perceber. Espero que gostem e please deixem reviews! _

_Estelar_


	2. A proposta

Capítulo 2 – A proposta Dias depois… 

Serena caminha distraída até a escola. Continua sendo a noiva de Darien mas pensando em Seiya. Não era certo com Darien estar com ele e pensar em outro homem, mas ela simplesmente não podia evitar. Então, ela escuta alguém chama-la:

Bombom!

Seiya? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Serena pergunta surpresa.

Preciso falar com você. Vem, andar um pouco pelo parque – Seiya convida sorridente.

Serena lembra que precisa ir à escola, mas o desejo de estar com Seiya é muito forte e ela acaba concordando em ir com ele.

Está bem, vamos.

Eles caminham pelo parque em silêncio por alguns minutos.

Então, o que você queria me dizer? – Serena pergunta finalmente.

Bem, eu... tenho uma proposta pra fazer pra você.

Proposta?

É.

E que proposta é essa, Seiya? – Serena pergunta com ansiedade.

Volte pra casa comigo. Esqueça o passado e o futuro, esqueça tudo e venha comigo! – Seiya diz num fôlego só.

Mas Seiya, eu não...

Pense, Bombom. Pense nisso, por favor. Eu vou ficar esperando a sua resposta.

Serena permanece em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

Eu preciso ir agora, Bombom. Pense no que eu disse, está bem? Eu amo você, minha doce Bombom.

Ele despede-se de Serena dando-lhe um leve beijo no rosto. Ela continua lá, parada, pensativa, observando-o ir embora.

Eu também te amo, Seiya.

Depois segue seu caminho até a escola, chegando atrasada mais uma vez, pra variar.

Continua...


	3. Brigas

**Capítulo 3 – Brigas **

É domingo de manhã. Serena ainda está na cama, sem coragem pra levantar. Já faz uma semana desde que Seiya lhe fez aquela proposta. Deixar tudo e ir embora com ele. _É uma proposta muito tentadora_ – pensa Serena. Então ela resolve levantar e ir se arrumar para se encontrar com Seiya.

Eles tinham combinado de se encontrar novamente no parque, para que Serena desse uma resposta a Seiya. Quando ela chega ao parque, ele já está esperando por ela.

Oi Bombom, que bom que você veio!

Oi, Seiya. Eu tinha que vir, não é? Afinal, te devo uma resposta.

É, isso mesmo. E então, qual é a sua resposta? Sim ou não?

Serena não responde. Sabe que já tomou sua decisão e sabe que é a certa. Então por que essa dúvida?

Bombom? – Seiya chama, "acordando" Serena de seus pensamentos.

Seiya, a minha resposta é... não.

Não? – ele pergunta surpreso.

Não. Pelo menos por enquanto. Seiya, entenda que eu não posso deixar toda a minha vida aqui assim do nada! – Serena diz nervosa.

Mas eu achei que você quisesse ficar comigo!

Eu quero, Seiya. Eu quero muito!

Mas então...

Eu preciso de tempo.

Tempo?

É, tempo pra organizar minha vida. Além disso, tem o Darien e...

Ah claro, o Darien! Seu noivo, com quem você vai se casar e ter uma filha, não é?

Seiya...

Ótimo fique com ele então – Seiya diz zangado e vai embora apressado.

Seiya, por favor, espere!

Serena tente impedi-lo, mas sem resultado. Seiya se vai, deixando-a sozinha.

Mais tarde...

Serena, você não avisou que vinha, eu não estava te esperando. Sente-se.

Não, tudo bem Darien. Eu não vou demorar muito. Vim aqui porque preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante.

Do que se trata? – Darien pergunta se levantando.

Quero te devolver isso – Serena diz tirando do dedo o anel de noivado e entregando-o a Darien – Obrigada por ter me dado.

Ele recebe o anel, confuso.

Não estou entendendo, Serena.

Eu sinto muito, mas nós temos que terminar a nossa relação.

Mas por quê? O que foi que aconteceu?

Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa.

Você o quê?

Darien, eu sinto muito, mas não pude evitar.

Quem é ele? É aquele cantorzinho, não é? – Darien anda de um lado para o outro furioso.

É, é o Seiya sim.

Como você pode fazer isso? Como pode jogar fora o nosso futuro? – Darien pergunta irritado.

Darien, a gente não manda no coração; as coisas simplesmente acontecem. E quanto ao futuro, acho que tenho o direito de escolher o meu próprio futuro! – Serena responde também irritada e sai do apartamento, deixando Darien furioso.

Continua...

Nota da autora: Esse capítulo ficou um pouquinho maior do que eu esperava. Espero que tenham gostado.

Sailor H: Que bom que você está gostando da fic, apesar de não curtir muito Serena/Seiya. Obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos.

Estelar


	4. Decisões

Capítulo 4 – Decisão Dias depois… 

Muito bem Serena, já estamos todas aqui. Agora diga, qual o motivo dessa reunião? – Lita pergunta curiosa.

Bem meninas, eu chamei vocês aqui hoje porque... eu ...

Ah Serena, conta logo! – insiste Mina.

É Serena, sem rodeios – Rey apóia.

Tudo bem, é o seguinte: eu tomei uma decisão, vou embora com o Seiya! – Serena diz finalmente.

O quê? – as garotas perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram – Serena responde calmamente.

Mas Serena, e o Darien? – Rey pergunta surpresa.

E o fato de você ser a Princesa da Lua, isso não quer dizer nada? Você vai largar tudo pelo Seiya? – Amy finalmente expressa sua opinião.

E a Rini? Se você e o Darien se separarem ela vai deixar de existir! – Lita diz alarmada.

Você e o Seiya vão ficar juntos? Que bom que finalmente a sua ficha caiu, Serena! – Mina diz entusiasmada.

As outras meninas a olham chocadas.

O que foi? Só falei o que eu acho! – Mina responde sem jeito.

Primeiro, Obrigada pelo apoio, Mina; segundo, eu já terminei tudo com o Darien; e terceiro, já falei com a Setsuma e está tudo resolvido.

Flashback 

Então você quer mesmo ir embora? Tem certeza disso?

Sim, Setsuma. Tenho certeza. Mas estou preocupada com o que vai acontecer à Tókio de Cristal e a Rini com a minha ausência.

Como assim, não estou entendendo.

Se eu for embora, Tókio de Cristal e Rini deixarão de existir!

Não necessariamente.

Agora sou eu quem não está entendendo.

É muito simples, Serena. O futuro depende do presente; por isso, o que vai existir ou não no futuro só depende do que acontece agora. Você tem o direito de decidir como será a sua vida. Se o que você quer é ir viver com Seiya no Reino da Princesa, é assim que deve ser.

Mas eu não deveria ficar aqui, já que afinal eu sou a Princesa da Lua?

O resplendor da sua estrela sempre brilhará, Sailor Moon, não importa onde você estiver...

Fim do Flashback 

Parece que você já se decidiu mesmo, não é Serena?

Sim Lita, já me decidi.

E quando você vai? – Mina pergunta ansiosa.

Amanhã.

Mas tão rápido?

É Rey, porque quanto mais cedo eu puder estar com o Seiya melhor!

Nossa, você está mesmo apaixonada!

Estou sim, Mina. Muito. Só espero que ele ainda queira ficar comigo...

Continua...

Nota da autora:

Oi gente! Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado.

Miaka: Que bom que você está gostado da fic.Valeu pela review. Bjs.

Pri Gilmore: Essa música é mesmo linda, também adoro! Fico feliz que você esteja curtindo a fic, muito obrigada pelas reviews e valeu pelos elogios!

Pode deixar que eu vou ler a fic da Krishna, viu? Muitos beijinhos!

Estelar


	5. Um novo futuro

Capítulo 5 – Um novo futuro 

Está pronta para ir?

Estou.

Já se despediu de todos?

Sim, isso foi difícil, mas foi preciso.

Sailor Plutão leva Serena até o Reino da Princesa para encontrar Seiya. Ele fica muito surpreso ao vê-la.

Bombom, o que você está fazendo aqui?

O que você acha? Eu vim até aqui pra ficar com você!

Mas você tinha dito que não podia...

Eu disse que precisava de tempo. Bem, eu pensei muito e finalmente entendi que o que eu quero é estar ao seu lado!

Seiya não consegue acreditar no que está ouvindo.

Você está falando sério, Bombom?

É claro que sim, Seiya!

E o Darien, o seu reino e tudo o mais?

Seiya, tudo o que importa agora somos você e eu – Serena diz sorrindo e aproximando-se dele.

Eles se abraçam e trocam um beijo longo e apaixonado.

**Algum tempo depois, na Terra...**

Parabéns, meu amor! O seu show foi incrível! – Serena diz entusiasmada enquanto abraça Seiya.

Você gostou mesmo, Bombom?

É claro que sim, eu amo você Seiya!

Eu também te amo, Bombom!

Serena e Seiya ficaram apenas alguns meses no Reino da Princesa, já que ela disse a eles que a proteção de Taiki e Yaten lhe era suficiente e, por isso, deu a Seiya permissão para voltar à Terra com Serena. Depois disso, ele decidiu seguir uma carreira como cantor solo, continuando o sucesso que tinha antes com o grupo Three Lights.

Que bom que você e o Seiya conseguiram ficar juntos, apesar de tudo ter estado contra no início não é, Serena? – Mina comenta enquanto ela e Serena tomam sorvete com Lua e Arthemis.

É Mina, eu estou muito feliz por tudo isso!

Sabe, eu confesso que fiquei surpresa que você tenha tido coragem pra mudar o seu futuro...

Tudo bem, eu sei que sou uma medrosa a maior parte do tempo, mas às vezes é preciso superar o medo para as coisas darem certo. Afinal, como a Setsuma disse, o futuro depende do nosso presente.

Fim 

Nota da autora

Oi gente!

Esse foi o último capítulo, espero que tenham gostado do final. Escrevi essa fic pensando em como eu gostaria que Sailor Moon Stars tivesse terminado, a Serena com o Seiya, e não com o Darien. Apesar de a maioria das pessoas preferir o Darien, acho que ela e o Seiya combinam bem mais. Muito obrigada à Sailor H, à Miaka e à Pri Gilmore pelos comentários.

Beijinhos

Estelar


End file.
